The Singing Huntress
by CyberChick135
Summary: When a hunt takes John Winchester and his four teenage children to Ohio, he leaves them in Lima and enrolls his three youngest teens in WMHS. Told in the POV of his youngest daughter, Caron. Her take on this 'new adventure', newfound popularity as a Cheerio, and a budding romance with a certain blonde haired boy in New Directions. {AU}
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

You would think I'd be use to changing schools every month or so. And sad truth, I am. But, I hate it, always being the 'New Girl'. I've traveled all around the continental United States of America, well half of it anyway.

See, I move because my dad hunts things, and I'm not talking about wild animals such as bears and stuff. My father hunts creatures that 'normal' people wouldn't believe existed. Everything from ghosts to demons to werewolves.

I only catch a little bit of the action, but mainly I just try to act normal. I try to fit in at all the schools, and just when I feel like I belong, my family has to move…again. This time, we're headed to Lima, Ohio. I can't wait…


	2. Welcome to Lima

**Welcome to Lima.**

**A/N: **I know it's a little short, but that's fine. I've broken down the first week into a few chapters. The continuity with _Glee _starts with the episode 'Never Been Kissed' and runs until the episode 'Prom'. Hope you all enjoy^^

* * *

I've learned to keep to myself when traveling. I ignore the banter from my siblings, and just pay attention to my music. I finally saved up enough money to buy an IPod and I always have it with me. Music is the only time I can express my true self. My music varies from country to rock mostly.

As I sat in the front passenger seat, the sound of 'Gotta Be Somebody' by Nickelback blasting in my ears, I watched the scenery pass by as my brother's Impala crossed the border into Ohio. Our 'new home' for now.

"Finally." I heard my twin sister, Carmon, sigh.

"Now what?" asked my brother, Sam.

"Dad said we're headed to Lima." answered Dean, my eldest brother.

Ahead of us was my father's black truck. I glanced out the window and saw a sign that had three towns listed and how many miles till it's town limit.

"Lima, 250 miles." I sighed.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I took my left headphone out and sighed, "250 more miles till we reach Lima." I repeated.

"The silent sister speaks." Carmon chuckled. "Bout time too. I thought you turned into a zombie or something."

I turned around and glared at my twin. "Ha, ha. Very funny." I said sarcastically.

Carmon blew a bubble with her gum and popped it with her teeth, then she smiled.

For identical twins, we were nothing alike. Sure we both had dark hair and dark brown eyes, but other than that, we were like Winter and Summer, total opposites.

"Okay you two, no bloodshed in the car." Dean interjected.

I sighed and tuned back around, skimming through my music, ignoring the rest of my siblings.

* * *

Dad's truck pulled into a half hour later. Dean parked right beside the truck. With one headphone still in, I exited the Impala, shutting the door.

"Cheer up Car." Dean told me, putting his arm around my shoulders. "It'll be fine."

I sighed in return and into the small diner. I slid into the booth, sitting in between the window and my brother Sam.

Dad told us about the next hunt he was going on, saying we were on our own.

"Now Dean is in charge." Dad told us. Speaking he turned to my brother and added, "Take care of them and don't do anything stupid."

Carmon stifled a laugh, "Dad, it's Dean you're talking to here."

In response, Dean threw a French-fry at Carmon, smirking.

"I speak the truth right?" Carmon chuckled.

Sam and I nodded in agreement. I munched on my fries and sipped my Cola. After the small lunch/dinner we were back on the road.

"McKinley High sounds pretty cool." Sam said.

"It's like the third school we've been to that's named after a president." Carmon scoffed.

"This is the first hunt dad's been on that's out of state." Dean said. "So try and make the best of it, like Caron does."

Carmon scoffed again. "Yeah, little miss preppy."

I turned up the volume on my IPod and drowned out the remaining conversations.

* * *

The time was 6:30 when we finally reached our hotel. It was called 'The Rustic Lodge' and according to dad, it was mainly for Hunters. Dad had reserved two rooms; one for me and Carmon to share, the other for Dean and Sam.

"Home sweet home." Carmon sighed, opening our room door.

I placed my suitcase and duffle near the bed by the window. I plugged in my laptop, and charged my IPod.

"Do you want the first shower?" Carmon asked.

"No, you go ahead." I answered. "I'll take one in the morning."

"Okay then." Carmon went into the bathroom and I heard the shower turn on.

Sighing, I changed into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. After, I heard a knocking at the door. When I opened it, my dad was in the hall with his bags.

"I'm heading out." he said.

"Be careful dad." I told him.

"I will. And you keep your siblings from killing each other." Dad smiled and walked off.

I shut the door and climbed into bed. I dug out the book I was reading and picked up where I left off.

Tomorrow would be my first day at William McKinley High School. Yay, another new school. I wasn't going to expect anything real amazing from it, I was just going to focus on getting through the same old motions.


	3. The First Day

**The First Day**

* * *

A new day in Lima, Ohio. I took my shower and changed for school. I wore my deep brown boots, dark skinny jeans, a white, long-sleeved t-shirt, and my black, leather vest. Lastly, I pulled my hair into a half-back ponytail.

"Ready sis?" Carmon asked.

"Yeah." I replied, grabbing my brown satchel, black and white duffle bag, and followed my twin to the elevator, where Sam and Dean were waiting.

* * *

It was a fifteen minute drive from the motel to the high school. When Dean pulled the Impala up to the curb of William McKinley High School, people turned their heads and stared a few seconds before heading inside.

"Wow, not here three seconds and they're already staring." Carmon scoffed.

"Just try to make the best of the first day." Dean advised. "Now, I won't be done working the gym until four, so you all just wait in the bleachers or something until then."

"Fine, whatever." Carmon rolled her eyes and stepped out.

"See ya Dean." Sam said, following Carmon.

"Later." I followed, shutting the passenger door.

Dean waved to us as he drove off, and pulled out of the parking lot. The three of us turned and looked at the front doors of the school.

"Let's go girls." Sam said. Both me and Carmon nodded.

Sighing collectively, we all linked arms and walked inside, heading to our first destination, the Guidance Counselor office of Miss Emma Pillsbury. At first look, she seemed relatively sane, until we saw how her office was. Everything was in tip-top condition, and we walked in on her measuring the distance between the items on her desk, and adjusting them so they were all straight.

Sam knocked on the door, "Miss Pillsbury?" he asked.

She looked up and smiled at us, "You three must be the Winchesters." she said in a soft voice. "Welcome to McKinley High."

She skimmed through one of her file cabinets and pulled out three pieces of paper and handed them to us. "Have a great first day." she said, smiling at us again.

We thanked her and made our way down the hallway, looking for our lockers. Students crowded the hallways, conversing about many different subjects. We found the row of Sophomore lockers and ours weren't that far from each others.

"So what's your first class?" Carmon asked, placing her binders in her locker.

"Looks like Biology for me." I answered, taking out a brown binder with pink and purple polka dots on it and keeping it close while I placed my remaining binders in my locker.

"I have Spanish." Carmon scoffed, slamming her locker door shut, only carrying a light blue and teal binder.

"Me too." Sam interjected. "Let's get to class then."

Carmon sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go." and with that, she and Sam walked down the hallway and turned the corner.

"Just another new school." I told myself, closing my locker door.

* * *

As I walked down the hall I overlooked my schedule:

Period 1: Biology

Period 2: History

Period 3: Spanish

Period 4: Algebra2

Lunch

Period 5: Free Period

Period 6: English

Gym (meet with Coach Sylvester in her office for Cheerleading Information).

I found room '302'and walked in, handing the teacher my transfer papers.

"Hello Miss Winchester." she greeted. "Why don't you take the seat right there, next to Mr. Evans." she pointed to an empty seat in the second table of the middle row. The other students was a boy with short, blonde hair, and wearing a blue hoodie.

I grabbed my Biology book, took a deep breath, and walked over and sat down. Opening my binder, I dated the paper, ready to take notes. Out of my peripheral vision, I glanced at the boy next to me. And I'll admit, he was very cute.

He turned to me and smiled, extending his hand, "I'm Sam." he introduced.

"Caron." I replied, shaking his hand. I could feel myself blushing a little.

"So, what's your schedule like?" Sam asked, in a low whisper.

I handed him my schedule, and as he overlooked it, a smile crossed his lips.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We have all the same classes, in the same order." he told me. "I guess I'll show you around the school then." he handed me back my schedule. "And, if you want, you can hang with me for free period. Maybe even join if you want."

"Thanks, I'd really like that." I took my schedule back from him and smiled. I couldn't believe Sam was being nice to me, after only knowing me for like, five minutes. Maybe McKinley wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

After Biology, Sam offered to walk with me to History, which was nice.

"So what do you have for fifth period?" I asked as we walked down the hall to History.

"Well, it's more of a club than an actual class." Sam answered. "It's Glee Club."

I nodded and smiled. I had no idea what that even was, but I was curious enough that I would hang with him during fifth period, just to check it out.

We walked into the classroom and I took the only empty seat available, the desk behind Sam.

* * *

When History was over, Sam walked with me to Spanish class.

"Out of all the teachers here at McKinley, Mr. Schuester is the best." Sam told me as we walked in.

I took the empty seat next to him. "What makes him so cool?" I asked him.

"You'll find out." Sam answered.

And in the course of that forty minute class, I could tell Sam was right about Mr. Schue, he was one of the cooler teachers.

* * *

Now math has never been a favorite subject of mine. But, when I saw an empty desk next to my brother Sam, I took it.

"How you liking McKinley so far?" Sammy asked me, I've always called him that.

"So far, I'm having a good day." I answered.

I then happen to notice Sam sit in front of me. Now this was going to get a little confusing, sitting between my brother and friend, both named Sam.

I spent most of math jotting down notes and Sam smiled at me when he passed back a worksheet. I felt myself smile back.

* * *

The bell for lunch rang and the class stampeded out. I set my books in my locker and headed towards the cafeteria.

Sam caught up with me. "You wanna sit with me at lunch?" he asked.

"Sure, that'd be nice." I answered.

"Cool." he smiled and put his hands in his pockets. "I can introduce you to the guys in Glee Club. Now, I know it does sound sort of lame, but trust me, they're really awesome."

I smiled at him. "I'm sure I'll like them." I just hope they like me enough to maybe consider me joining.

* * *

We made our way through the lunch line. "So what exactly is 'Glee Club' anyway?" I asked, grabbing a red lunch tray.

Sam stifled a chuckle. "Well, it's basically Show Choir. Mr. Schue gives us a music themed assignment to work on for the week."

"So we sing basically?" I questioned. Great, I mean I do like to sing, but not in front of people. It makes me a little nervous.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Sam told me. "Everyone who auditions gets in."

I gulped, "Swell."

Sam smiled and led me to a table near the center of the lunch room.

"Guys, this is Caron Winchester." Same introduced me. "She's new and might interested in joining Glee Club."

"Hey everyone." I smiled and sat down between Sam and another boy in a wheelchair.

Everyone introduced themselves to me; the kid next to me was Artie, next to him were three girls in cheerleading uniforms, Brittney, Santana, and Quinn, the two Asian teenagers were Tina and Mike, Finn and Rachel were the co-captains of Glee Club, and next to them was a black girl named Mercedes, and finally next to her was Kurt, and by his fashion, I was betting he was gay.

"So where did you transfer from Caron?" Mercedes asked me.

"I transferred from Michigan." I answered, "But I was born in Kansas."

"Oh, where in Kansas?" Rachel asked.

I smiled, "Lawrence." I answered, taking a sip of my water.

Rachel smiled back at me. I then went on to tell them that my dad changes jobs and that's why I move around a lot. It's the classic lie I have to tell, it's what my dad tells us to say when asked.

When the bell ran for lunch to end, Sam had offered to play his guitar while I sang for my audition. I accepted.


	4. My Glee Audition

**My Glee Audition**

* * *

I didn't know what to bring to Glee Club so I just grabbed a purple binder from my locker, my pencil case, and followed Sam to the Choir Room. While walking, I was contemplating on what song I was going to sing. I do love country music, and all country songs do tell stories.

"Hey Sam." I spoke, making him turn to look at me.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Do you know 'I Ain't in Checotah Anymore' by Carrie Underwood?" I asked. "I mean, can you play it well enough?"

Sam nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I do. That's one of my favorites, you gonna sing it?"

I nodded. "I may change a few words but yeah."

"Awesome." Sam told me. "Glee needs a little country anyway."

I smiled at him as we walked into the Choir Room. We sat down in the front row of chairs. Next to me was Artie, the sweet guy in the wheelchair. The bell rang as Mr. Schuester walked in.

"I hear we have a new student who wants to audition?" he asked, loudly.

Rachel stood up and smiled, "Yes we do, Mr. Schue." she pointed to me.

"Caron Winchester right?" Mr. Schue asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I have you for third period Spanish."

Mr. Schue clapped his hands together, "Well then, show us what you got."

I took a deep breath and stood up. Sam followed me to the front of the room. He slung his guitar over his shoulder and tuned it. Finn, the other Glee co-captain, and Rachel's boyfriend, walked over to the drum set. Sam whispered in his ear what song I had chosen, and Finn nodded, giving me a reassuring smile.

Sam played the first few chords of the song while I gathered my nerves. Exhaling, I began. **{A/N1}**

"Where 70 meets 59,

There's a single, double-story house.

And back when I was really young,

A part of that burned down.

On any given Friday night,

I'd drive 100 miles, laughing all the wile.

But I ain't in Lawrence anymore."

Replacing words I felt, I sang about how I missed my old home. Finn and Sam picked up the tempo as I breached the chorus.

"I'm in a world so wide,

It makes me feel small sometimes.

I miss those big, blue skies,

Yeah, those Kansas kind!

Home to Haskell Indians and the KU Jayhawks,

Going back in time to the Renaissance.

After prom down at the bowling lanes,

Catching crappie fish in Mary's Lake.

I ain't in Lawrence anymore!"

I knew some of that didn't rhyme, or make any sense, but hell, it was things in Lawrence I would do if I still lived there.

"I'm in a world so wide,

It makes me feel small sometimes.

I miss those big, blue skies,

Yeah, those Kansas kind!

But I ain't in Lawrence,

No, I ain't in Lawrence.

Oh, there's nothing like ol' Kansas."

The tempo slowed down back to it's starting beat.

"Where 70 met 59, there's that single, double-story house."

Everyone applauded at my own rendition of Carrie Underwood's song, making me smile.

"Wonderful rendition Caron." Mr. Schue complimented me, extending his hand. "Welcome to New Directions."

Everyone said welcome after, they were still clapping and smiling.

Well I was now a part of a club. I had a feeling McKinley wouldn't be so bad after all. I thanked Sam and Finn for the accompaniment and sat back down.

"Alright, listening to Caron's audition, I have the perfect lesson for this week." Mr. Schue announced, walking up to the white board. In big letters he wrote 'COUNTRY'. "Country music." he said. "Who can tell me about it?"

I raised my hand and he pointed to me.

"Lyrics in country music tell stories." I said. "It's like a certain song is about a certain something that happened in the artist's life."

Kurt spoke up after me saying, "Like the song Caron sang. Carrie Underwood does hale from the town of Checotah, Oklahoma. That song was comparing the life she lived to her life as a famous country singer."

Mr. Schuester nodded. "That's right. Now can any of you name a country artist?"

"Shania Twain!" Rachel answered.

"Reba McEntire." added Kurt.

"Blake Shelton." followed Artie.

"Taylor Swift." Tina added.

"Trisha Yearwood." I followed.

"Keith Urban, Toby Keith, and Kenny Chesney." Sam followed.

"All very good, and very successful." Mr. Schue pointed out. "Now your assignment for the week is to find and sing a country song. After, tell us what you think that sons is trying to say. It can be a solo, duet, or group number."

So this is what Glee was. I think I'm going to love this class.

The bell rang to dismiss class and I walked out with Sam, who again complimented me on my rendition for my audition. I thanked him and walked to my locker.

* * *

"Alright, English next." I muttered.

"Finally we have a class together." Carmon said from behind me.

I grabbed my orange and gold binder from my locker and smiled at my sister.

"What class did you have last period sis?" I asked.

"Oh, I had a free period so I just sat in the library with Sammy and worked on Spanish homework." Carmon replied. "Matter of fact, I think he also has English with us."

"Nice, one class that all three of us have together." I smiled, shutting my locker door.

* * *

I met up with Sam and he led the way to the English classroom.

"So I was thinking," Sam started to say, "since we both like country music, maybe we could do a duet together."

"Really?" I asked. I was shocked. I couldn't believe that Sam had only known me roughly five hours and he already wanted to sing with me. _"Wow" _was all I could think.

We walked into English class and I took the desk behind Sam. A few seconds later, my two siblings walked in. Carmon sat behind me and Sammy took the desk beside Carmon.

Our teacher passed out, Mrs. Castle, passed out copies of To Kill A Mockingbird to all us students.

"Now this is the new book we'll read and discuss every few days." announced Mrs. Castle. "I want you to take this time to get started. Read the first three chapters by Wednesday."

I heard Carmon scoff behind me. Sam passed a copy back to me, and a folded piece of paper was sticking out of the side.

When I opened it up, I was shocked at what I saw. Sam has written his cell phone number down, with a note saying 'Call me and we can discuss a duet for Glee'.

I ripped off the bottom half and wrote my cell number and replied 'Sure!'. Folding up the paper, I gently nudged Sam's arm, that was conveniently resting on my desk, and handed him the note. He smiled as he took it.

I smiled back and opened my copy of To Kill A Mockingbird. Time flew by and the bell rang to dismiss class.

"So what's next for you sis?" Sammy asked me.

"I have a meeting with the cheerleading coach." I answered.

"Good luck with that." Carmon said as she walked ahead of us.

Sammy nodded to me and went to his locker.

I put my English stuff away and packed up my backpack full of homework. I slung my satchel over my shoulder and grabbed my black and white duffle bag.

* * *

**A/N1: **I have noticed in _Glee _they sometimes do change lyrics now and then when they cover songs. So that's why I changed the lyrics for Caron's audition song, since she was born in Lawrence, Kansas. And I did cut it down like they do in the show as well, sometimes I might do that, or I might keep the whole song. Anyway, read and review please^^


	5. Cheerio!

**Cheerio!**

* * *

I found miss Sylvester's office and gently knocked on the door.

"Caron Winchester I presume." she said, looking up at me.

I nodded, handing her my recommendation letter from my previous school. Coach Sue Sylvester glanced over my letter and she seemed to smile. She stood up and looked at me.

"Come with me." she ordered.

I obliged and followed Coach Sylvester down the hallway and out to the football field.

* * *

"Q!" she called, very loudly. "Front and center!"

Quinn ran over to Coach Sylvester and me. She handed Quinn a plastic sack.

"I want you to help Caron hear learn the rules of the Cheerios. Teach her everything I taught you." Sylvester said.

"You got it." Quinn took the sack and lead me to the locker room.

Once inside, Quinn pulled out a Cheerleading uniform, that looked like it was my size.

"You mean, I don't have to try out?" I asked Quinn, examining the uniform.

"Principal Figgins informed Coach Sylvester all about you." Quinn told me. "And it also happens that one of the girls was injured so, it all works out. She's interested to see what you've got."

* * *

I took the uniform from Quinn and went into a stall to change. I slipped off my boots and jeans and slipped into the skirt, zipping it up, and slid my white tennis shoes on. I threw off my vest and shirt and slipped on the top, which fit perfectly. Stepping out of the stall, I zipped up the top and showed Quinn.

"It looks great on you." she said, smiling. "Now, hair."

I nodded and took out my half-back ponytail. First rule of cheerleading: if your hair is long enough, it needs to be in a high ponytail, no exceptions.

* * *

After my hair was done, Quinn and I returned to the practice field. Immediately we were whistled at by the football boys.

"Just ignore them." Quinn whispered to me.

I looked over and noticed a few boys in Glee Club were also on the football team ; Sam, Finn, Mike, and Artie.

Quinn and I took our places with the rest of the Cheerios.

The music started and it was a country song ; "She's Country" by Jason Aldean, a favorite of mine.

Since it was a new song, all of us Cheerios improvised but soon we were in sync, doing a country style routine, but with a sprinkle of sass and sexy.

Quinn and I finished the routine, landing in the splits. I was breathing heavily, trying to catch my breath.

"Nicely done." Coach Sylvester said through the megaphone. "Hit the showers!"

We diverged off the field, but Coach Sylvester pulled me aside.

"I liked what I saw out there." she told me. "Now, I'm gonna need the uniform back so I can get it dry cleaned and tailored just a bit." she added. "Come by my office tomorrow morning and pick it up."

I nodded and smiled. "I will, thank you." I told her.

I ran into the locker room and changed back into my normal clothes.

* * *

"Q! Winchester!" Sylvester called as we walked out of the locker room.

Me and Quinn rushed over to our coach, and what she told us, shocked me.

"When I look at the two of you, I see two young Sue Sylvesters." she said. "I here by now declare you, co-captains. Congrats."

I was speechless, I was already a co-captain of the cheer squad, and it's only my first day. Could this day get any better?

I turned towards the parking lot and saw Dean standing by his car, waiting for us. Carmon and Sammy came down from the bleachers and joined me.

"What a great first day." I sighed, heading towards the parking lot.

* * *

"Hey Caron." I heard Quinn call.

She, Santana, and Brittany soon ran up to me.

"We need to tell you one more thing." Santana told me.

"You're a Cheerio now sweetie, and as one, you need to wear the uniform proudly." Quinn said.

"How do I do that?" I asked.

"Simple." answered Santana. "You wear the uniform everyday."

"Everyday?" I repeated.

"Meaning come to school wearing it." Quinn clarified. "Trust us, it will help with your popularity."

"You have the uniform, now all you need is a football boyfriend." Brittany added.

"Well, Coach Sylvester said I can pick my uniform up tomorrow morning before classes start." I told them.

"Perfect." Santana smiled.

"See you tomorrow." Quinn said, walking off with the other girls behind her.

I nodded as they headed for their cars. I continued towards my family when someone else called my name.

Turning, I saw it was Sam. He had on his football gear and his face was already covered in sweat. His jersey number was '6'.

"Hey Sam." I said as he ran up to me.

"You looked great out there." Sam told me, referring to Cheerleading practice.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"So, you want to get together later and go over songs?" he asked, getting to the point.

"Um…what did you have in mind?" I asked him.

"Breadstix, 5:30?" he answered.

I pondered for a second, "I would love to."

"Cool." Sam smiled back at me.

"Evans get back here or your running laps!" called the football coach, who was a husky female.

"I gotta go, see ya later." Sam tapped my shoulder and ran back down to the football field.

I watched as he left and found myself checking him out; very attractive.

"I'll see you at Breadstix!" I called, giggling. Sam gave me a thumbs up.

Correction: my day just got better.

* * *

"What was that about?" Dean asked me, as I walked up.

I opened the passenger side door and threw my bags on the floorboard. "He's a friend and we were going to discuss a song to sing for our Glee assignment."

"Glee assignment?" Dean repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." I answered. "It's show choir Dean. Sam and I are going to sing a duet." I climbed into the passenger seat and closed the door.

Dean rolled his eyes and slid into the driver's seat and drove back to the motel.

"So how was the first day?" Dean asked.

"It was okay." answered Sammy.

"The usual." added Carmon.

Dean turned to me. "I had a good time." I followed. "Made a few new friends."

"Like Sam?" Carmon asked in a girly, sing-song voice, then made a gagging sound.

I turned around and glared at her, "Yeah, he offered to show me around the school."

"Uh-huh." Carmon nodded. "He was also checking you out on the field."

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, he was." Carmon said, leaning back in the seat.

"So what's your Glee assignment?" Sammy asked me.

"Something right up my alley." I answered, smiling. "Country music."

"Sounds awesome." my brother held up his fist and I bumped it.

I was already thinking of song ideas. Pretty soon, Dean pulled into the parking lot of The Rustic Lodge.

We headed up to our rooms and Dean offered to drive me to Breadstix.


End file.
